Different types of flare burners have been contemplated in the past for purposes of disposing waste or vent gases by safely burning them before they escape into the environment. Typically, such flare burners include continuously burning pilot flames for igniting the gases. As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,521 issued to Schwartz et al., a single flare gas burner of relatively large diameter has often been used in applications that require a high volume disposal of flare gas. However, such flares seldom operate at its maximum flow condition due to, for instance, varying flare gas flow rates. When the flow rate becomes low, any wind acting on the flare gas burner can cause internal and external burning which can damage the burner. Specifically, internal burning can occur when the gas flow rate through the burner decreases to a degree such that wind blowing transversely across the direction of the vertically standing burner develops a low pressure zone within the open discharge end of the burner which in turn causes air to be drawn into the burner. External burning occurs when the gas flow rate through the burner decreases to a degree such that wind forcibly directs the flame from the burner against the outer wall portion thereof. Accordingly, there is a need for a flare burner that can operate without the problems noted above.